Christian Coalition of Countries
= About the CCC = The Christian Coalition of Countries (CCC) is currently the largest and most influential Christian alliance in Cyber Nations. It is a well respected alliance of Christian nations dedicated to mutual defense, maintaining a good witness in the CN world, and promoting the national religion of Christianity. The CCC is made up of an approximately equal mix of Protestant, Catholic, & Non-Denominational Christian nations. In addition, there are currently two members known to belong to Eastern Orthodox Christianity and at least one Mormon. While seeking to remain true to its spiritual roots, the CCC is also striving reflect the diversity found among those nations who choose to adhere to the National Religion of Christianity. The Christian Coalition of Countries has historically held to a policy of neutrality in international affairs and politics. However, the CCC has always reserved the right to defend the Christian faith, and to defend fellow Christian nations from the threat of religious persecution and openly anti-Christian oppression. The CCC Today Today, the Christian Coalition of Countries is involved in an effort to emerge from several months of isolationism that followed the Third Great War. Since the Unjust War, The CCC has increased efforts at developing strong diplomatic ties. At the same time, the CCC enacted a restructuring of its system of government to make the alliance even stronger internally. This revitalization program appears to have been successful, as the alliance has nearly tripled in size and strength in less than half a year's time. At New Year's Eve 2007, the alliance had approximately 38 nations and 380,000 nation strength. By the end of June, the CCC had recruited its 100th member, but more importantly, their NS as of 6 July 2008 (8:34 PM server time) had officially passed the 1 million Nation Strength mark. In June and July of 2008, the CCC stepped out on a limb somewhat, into the realm of global politics, in what many of the CCC's older members called a true departure from the isolationism of the past. While the alliance tries to be friendly with all diplomats, they have been particularly close with the New Polar Order and the Greenland Republic recently. Plus they are the largest member of The Knights of Christ MDP Bloc, which is in the process of being reduced to a singular MDP treaty, as THC and IRA merged into the CCC in mid-July of 2008. = CCC Politics = Charter of the Christian Coalition of Countries (CCC) Preamble "Blessed are those who hear the word of God and keep it!" –Luke 11:28 "Go ye therefore, and make disciples of all the nations, baptizing them into the name of the Father and of the Son and of the Holy Spirit:"-Matthew 28:19 “And he said unto them, Go ye into all the world, and preach the gospel to the whole creation.”-Mark 16:15 In these words the nations herein signed bellow promote the belief and protection of the Christian faith and the spread of the Gospel to every corner of the world. This document formerly establishes the Christian Coalition of Countries, which will be referred to as the CCC for the duration of this document. Article I: Admission A. All nations who sign bellow take on the full responsibility and knowledge that they will support any and all actions of the CCC. All members must support and defend the Alliance in the event of war. B. Any Nation(s) that meet(s) the following criteria may be considered for membership within the CCC: :1. The nation believes in and follows the teachings of Christianity. :2. The nation is currently not a member of any other alliance. :3. The nation holds no other obligations to, or is at war with, any other alliance. C. Upon admission, the nation will be an Initiate within the CCC and will become a Full Member upon satisfactory completion of that standing. Article II: Code of Conduct A. It is asked of all nations in the CCC that they behave in the manner befitting a Christian nation and that the do not bring shame on the CCC or the name of Christ. B. No nation will be allowed to be a member of both the CCC and any other alliance at one time. C. No nation in the CCC may declare war as an aggressor, nor engage in espionage, without express and prior Alliance Government approval; the alliance is primarily for mutual defense. Raiding, unsanctioned spying, or launching rogue attacks are not allowed. D. All CCC Initiates and Members are to abide by the rules and regulations as legally inacted by the High Council. E. Violation of any of these rules by any member will result in punishment equal to the act committed, even up to expulsion from the CCC. Article III: Structure A. The High Council The Alliance shall be led by a High Council, which shall vote upon decisions regarding the running and policy of the alliance. 1.The High Council will consist of a Chancellor, Vice Chancellor (VC), Minister of Defense (MoD), Minister of Internal Affairs (MoIA), and Minister of Foreign Affairs (MoFA). :a. The High Council shall be led by a Chancellor, who shall have veto power for any bill or action brought before the High Council. :b. Each Council Member shall have one vote on bills or actions introduced to a High Council Session. Any member of the High Council may call for a vote of an action or bill under consideration. Voting shall be done through the posting of an “aye” or a “nay”, as opposed to setting up a poll. Voting shall last no less than 24 hours and no longer than 72 hours. 2. Any member of the Church Body may propose a bill or action to be voted upon by the High Council. 3. The Chancellor shall have the power of veto over any a bill or action passed by the High Council, except for cases where the Chancellor is under a No Confidence vote. The Church Body may overturn an executive veto with a 2/3 vote. B. The Church Body All full members of the alliance, who are in good standing, shall be part of the Church Body and are eligible to hold office within the CCC and shall have voting power to elect ministers and veto bills. The Chancellor shall lead the Church Body. 1. Full Members of the Church Body shall elect a Chancellor, Minister of Defense (MoD), Minister of Internal Affairs (MoIA), and Minister of Foreign Affairs (MoFA) every three months. Voting shall proceed according to the "Election Guidelines and Standards" as established by the High Council. 2. The High Council may issue a call for an emergency CB session for matters of pressing importance. 3. Any member of the Church Body may call for a veto of any bill passed by the High Council. :a. A call for a veto shall be treated as a call for an emergency CB session. :b. A veto shall pass if a majority of two thirds of voters have voted in favor of a veto. 4. Any member of the Church Body has the right to declare a vote of No Confidence against any sitting member of the High Council, at which point a vote must take place to either remove or maintain the current High Council member. The vote shall last no less than 24 hrs and no more than 48 hrs. The removal of the High Council member requires a majority (2/3) vote by the Church Body. Article IV: Government Positions A. High Council Members Council members (with the exception of the Vice Chancellor) will be elected by the Church Body for three month terms. Ministers shall be nominated by any member of the Church Body. Elections shall last no less than 24 hours and no more than 72 hours. No member may hold more than one High Council position at one time. 1. Chancellor :a. The CCC will be lead by a Chancellor, voted upon by the members of the Church Body. The Chancellor will preside over the High Council and the Church Body, when they are in session. :b. The Chancellor will serve as a link between the High Council and the Church Body, keeping the Church Body informed of Council affairs and decisions. :c. The Chancellor is to serve as the executive branch of the government, and act as the political figurehead of the CCC :d. If a member nation of the representative body declares a vote of No Confidence of the currently serving Chancellor, then the Chancellor does not have the power to veto the decision of the representative body. A vote of No Confidence requires a super majority (2/3) of the representative body to pass. 2.Vice-Chancellor :a. The office of the Vice-Chancellor shall be appointed by the Chancellor and will serve at the pleasure and discretion of the Chancellor. :b. The Vice Chancellor is to fill the role and duties of the executive office if the Chancellor is unable to do so. :c. The Vice Chancellor will assist in keeping the Church Body informed of Council affairs. 3. Minister of Defense :a. The Minister of Defense, or his Grand Masters, shall have command over all aggressive and defensive acts of the alliance, and shall have the authority to immediately respond to aggressive action upon the alliance. The Ministry of Defense shall leverage Foreign Affairs for negotiations, subject to Clause 5g. :b. The Minister of Defense shall have the authority to dictate terms of peace to our enemies, subject to the good council of the rest of the alliance. :c. The Minister of Defense, or his Grand Masters, shall coordinate all Foreign Aid to nations engaged in war. :d. The Minister of Defense shall organize the military of the alliance and shall have authority to solicit and appoint Grand Masters to oversee the military orders. :e. The Minister of Defense shall have responsibility and authority to determine the organization of all forums used in military readiness and response. :f. The Minister of Defense shall determine medals and awards for conduct of engaged members in war. 4. Minister of Internal Affairs :a. The Minister of Internal Affairs shall help settle issues between members of the alliance. :b. The Minister of Internal Affairs shall oversee the economic development of the alliance and shall oversee and implement policies to increase the economic well-being of the alliance members. :c. The Minister of Internal Affairs shall oversee tech and resources trades, and shall assist in their transactions if required. :d. The Minister of Internal Affairs shall oversee alliance protocol and monitor that all alliance business conforms to the charter. :e. The Minister of Internal Affairs shall administer forum masks and user group assignments for all forum participants except ambassadors from other alliances. :f. The Minister of Internal Affairs shall have responsibility and authority to determine the organization of all forums except those for use in military readiness and response and except for those used for diplomatic purposes. 5. Minister of Foreign Affairs :a. The Minister of Foreign Affairs shall coordinate and put into effect the foreign and diplomatic policy of the alliance. :b. The Minister of Foreign Affairs shall have sole power to appoint ambassadors to other alliances and remove said ambassadors from their position. :c. The Minister of Foreign Affairs shall coordinate the masking of foreign ambassadors and shall welcome them to their respective embassies. :d. The Minister of Foreign Affairs shall have responsibility and authority to determine the organization of all forums (embassies) used for diplomatic purposes. :e. The Minister of Foreign Affairs shall negotiate treaties and pacts and shall bring those documents to a vote in the High Council. :f. The Minister of Foreign Affairs will have the authority to determine surrender terms and to negotiate terms of peace, subject to Clause 5g. :g. All negotiations by Foreign Affairs regarding war and peace will be done within parameters set by the Minister of Defence, and on request of the MoD, the other sitting High Council members. However, upon the commencement of negotiations, the MoFA bears the sole responsibility for working out the final negotiated terms. B. Assistant Ministers Assistant Ministers. Assistant Ministers shall be appointed by their respective Minister and shall serve until the end of the term of the Minister that appointed them or until removed from their position by that Minister. Assistant ministers will fill in for their Ministers should the Minister be away. Assistant Ministers shall have no vote in the High Council. Ministers have authority to define the title, organization, and responsibilities of their assistants. Any minister not specifically named in the Charter falls under this clause. Article V: War and Nuclear Weapons A. The CCC recognizes the right of its nations to choose whether or not to develop nuclear weapons as a deterrent to hostile aggression. B. The CCC reserves the right to use nuclear weapons as a means to ensure its defense from hostile aggressions by other nations with nuclear capabilities or other such situations where the survival of the alliance or its member nations, or its allies, are deemed to be in jeopardy. C. The right of the alliance to declare war is reserved by the CCC and its High Council. 1. The Christian Coalition of Countries is a non-interventionist alliance, and will not interfere in wars that do not involve it or its pact allies; however, 2. . The Christian Coalition of Countries is mindful of the fact that we are called to defend the weak, the oppressed, defend those unjustly accused and other actions justified by Holy Scripture. To that end, the Christian Coalition of Countries will seek to use every diplomatic (and as a last resort, military) means to fulfill this calling, consistent with the provision of C1. Article VI: Amending the Charter A. Proposal of Amendments to the charter. Any full member in good standing may propose an amendment to the charter. Once a proposed amendment has been made, it must receive a second by another member in good standing within three days. If a proposed amendment does not receive a second within three days, the proposal is considered dead. If a proposed amendment received a second, it shall be reviewed by the High Council. Amendments to the charter shall receive the highest attention of the High Council, except in situations of emergency such as alliance-wide war or other conditions that threaten the alliance. The High Council shall provide status on the progress of consideration of an amendment to the charter every week until the amendment is presented to the Church Body or is struck down by the High Council. B. Voting on Amendments. If an amendment receives a majority approval by the High Council, the amendment will then presented to the Church Body for a vote. The amendment must receive a super-majority vote (2/3 majority) by the Church Body in order to be approved. Voting on an amendment shall last no less than 24 hours and no more than 72 hours. Appendix I: Ratification of Original Charter These leaders and their nations signed below hereby make a covenant to support of this Charter. *1.Curtis Martin, Southern Baptist Federation. *2.Beef, Irk. *3.Fuehrer Chastain, Fatherland *4.Draco Helsing, Ava *5.Trowatheinsane, The Land Of Nothing (Discussion began on 20 April 2006. Ratified on 27 April 2006.) Appendix II: Election Guidelines and Practices (Informally called "The CCC Elections Act," Passed by CCC High Council 6 June 2008) Administration The authority to administer elections will be invetsed in the following offices: Minister of Internal Affairs, Director of Security, Director of Records, or an Assistant Minister of Internal Affairs specifically authorized by the MoIA to administer elections. Election administrators have the authority to open and close nominations, open and close polls, and monitor election process for violations. Nominations At the beginning of every election cycle (or when a position is vacated), an election administrator will begin a nomination thread for each open position including a specific time and date of closing (per the Charter). Only CCC Members in good standing may nominate another CCC Member in good standing to any open position. No second is required. Nominees must either accept or refuse nomination publically in the specific nomination thread. Any nomination that is not publically accepted or refused prior to the opening of the poll will be considered a refusal. Campaigning Campaigning is defined as any candidate or third party presenting information in biased support of a particular candidates election. Any negative campaigning where a candidate or third party demeans or unnecessarily criticizes another candidate is strictly prohibited. Nominees may if they wish post a campaign thread, which promotes their plans and qualifications for the position, in the Church Body once they have publically accepted their nomination. Questions and answers between the candidate and CCC Members is encouraged. This campaign thread must be posted before the poll for that position is opened. However, nominees may respond to specific questions made by members in the campaign thread while the poll is running. Campaigning by candidates or third parties using either in-game or CCC PM's is considered contrary to common practice and CCC culture and inappropriate. Therefore, campaign PMs are not allowed. An election administrator is authorized to send a non-biased PM to CCC membership notifying them of an election. Campaign videos are permitted but can only be posted in the specified campaign thread for that candidate. Polls Within 48 hours of the closing of nominations, an election administrator will begin the poll in the Church Body forum, and the poll must include a specified closing time and date per the time limits stated in the Charter. Only CCC Members in good standing may vote in polls. Campaigning is not permitted in the Poll threads. The candidate with a plurality of the vote at the end of the prescribed election time will be declared the winner. Ties- If there is a tie between two or more candidates at the end of the prescribed voting time, the following procedures will be used to determine a winner. If there is a tie between 2 or more candidates in a poll where one or more other candidates have been defeated, then a second run-off election will be held between the tied candidates. If a tie exists after the run-off election or the tied candidates were the only candidates running in the first election, then the winner will be determined by a special election committee consisting of the out-going High Council, DoS, DoR, DoRe, and active Grand Masters. If any of these positions are held by one of the tied candidates, they will not be allowed to cast a vote. The poll will be a public posting of a each person's vote lasting no more than 24 hours with a plurality deciding the winner. Transition Unless otherwise predetermined by the High Council, newly elected officials will assume their office as soon as their respective poll is closed and they are declared the winner. Violations Any violation of these guidelines by a candidate will result in immediate disqualification from the election unless otherwise decided by the out-going High Council. Any election administrator violating these guidelines or in general showing partiality or unethical conduct as determined by the High Coucil will be subject to disciplinary action by the High Council. Election Cycles Per the CCC Charter, elections for each office will be held every three months. If an officer resigns or is removed from office in the middle of their 3 month term, a special election will be held to fill the position for the remaining length of that term. Below are the dates for the next four regular election cycles: October 1, 2008 January 1, 2009 July 1, 2009 October 1, 2009 Government Officials The Christian Coalition of Countries has a wide-ranging government structure, starting with the five High Council members who are elected quarterly. Three of these (Ministers of Foreign Affairs, Internal Affairs, and Defense) have Departments in which they appoint people to fill various roles. High Council positions are marked with an (HC). Department of Defense Minister of Defense (HC) The Kaiser, Blue Cosmos Chief of Security Rekh127, The Holy Empire of Rekh Deputy Chiefs of Security Follower, Land of JesuCristo Monte Carlo, Mast Land Naval Advisory Board Sheldomar, Displaced Calvinists Cooper I, Eastern Australia zion7, Land of God Department of Foreign Affairs Minister of Foreign Affairs (HC) Ogden Chichester, Epiclesis Assistant Ministers of Foreign Affairs vacant - Main vacant - IRC vacant - Embassy Admin Director of Public Relations vacant Department of Internal Affairs Minister of Internal Affairs (HC) Anton Chenoa II, Hephzibah Palatinate Assistant Ministers of Internal Affairs vacant (Finance and Trade) Mattheus, Nova Centuria (Member Compliance) Rooman33, Rooland (Director of Communications) nate1865, Manifest Destiny (Recruitment Director) Minister of Records Master Waldo, The Foundation CCC Wiki Editor Master Waldo, The Foundation (Richard VII was the last to edit this page by permission) Dean of the Department of Theology jatutt, Botswana Editor-in-Chief, CCC Wiki Pages Master Waldo, The Foundation Chancellors Past and Present List of Chancellors = Foreign Relations = The CCC has traditionally worked to remain neutral in most conflicts. It is well-respected across Planet Bob, and has friendly relations with a great number of nations and alliances across the globe. Prior to the Unjust War, the CCC acted as if it had an unwritten one-way NAP with the rest of the world. However, to foster international friendships, the CCC will seek to sign treaties with other alliances, and welcomes diplomats from all alliances to its forums. Ideological Concern Clause Main article: Ideological Concern Clause After the controversy surrounding Norden Verein, the CCC has made a habit of inserting a mildly controversial Ideological Concern Clause into its major treaties. However, this clause is not simply for the benefit of the Coalition. The Ideological Concern Clause is a bi-lateral clause included in trearies primarily at the demand of CCC that allows an alliance on either side of any given treaty to withdraw from a treaty if the alliance is forced to defend an ideology it does not agree with. The clause was first used in the "Dunder Mifflin Finds Christ" pact with Dunder Mifflin. Treaty List The CCC has a relatively small number of treaties, due to its emergence from relative neutrality being quite recent. Because of its Charter's non-aggressive war stance, the CCC cannot sign MADP or MDoAP treaties. Still, the CCC is currently expanding its relations, and welcomes all discussion of treaties with any alliances it has gotten to know. Mutual Defence Pacts *Dunder Mifflin - the "Dunder Mifflin Finds Christ" Treaty Protectorates None Treaties of Amity *The Shadow Confederacy - the "Shadow of the Cross" Treaty PIATs *Spootland Alliance of Allied Allies *The British Empire - "The Anglican Communion Treaty" Non-Aggression Pacts *United Sovereign Brothers *United Blue Directorate *The Democratic Order *United Militant Corps *Confederation of Allied Nations *Jamahiriya = Military of the CCC = The CCC, as reflected by Article I Section III and Article V of the Charter, is an alliance whose wars are almost exclusively defensive. As stated in Article V, aggressive wars require a majority vote in the High Council. Despite this, the CCC has been involved in many campaigns in its history. More recently, the emergence of Phillip Bolak and KingJarkko as military leaders within the CCC has brought actions to the Easter hints dropped by then Vice-Chancellor nate1865 that the CCC would have a tougher stance on rogues - even if the rogues are from the CCC itself. Notable Wars & Conflicts Main Article: CCC War History The CCC and the Great Wars The CCC officially remained neutral in the First Great War, the Second Great War, and the Third Great War, as none of the sides in these conflicts were seen as posing a threat to the religion of Christianity. The CCC remained on its "Mostly Neutral" course until just before the outbreak of the Unjust War. An unprovoked war threat was made against the Coalition by an alliance close to GOONS. A private declaration from this unnamed alliance announced open hostility against the CCC because of its religion, and the intent to declare war without notice. The sudden, surprise announcement came on the eve of the signing of a NAP with this alliance, as relations had been friendly up to this point. The declaration of hostility was followed by the cutting off of all trades with the CCC. This situation caused the CCC to gravitate toward alliances opposed to the Unjust Path. As a result, the CCC signed PIAT treaties with the Imperial Assault Alliance and the Greenland Republic. A ToA with Greenland Republic soon followed. The non-aggression clause in the CCC's Charter prevented it from joining the combat, but financial aid was sent to help several members of the Greenland Republic recover from nuclear anarchy. Financial aid was also prepared for the IAA, but the IAA did not deem the aid necessary. As for the War of the Coalition, they were supposed to come to the aid of MDP allies New Polar Order and Greenland Republic, however they were pre-empted by three alliances, starting a brief but costly war front. Main Article: War of the Coalition, CCC-Maroon Front Military Officials The CCC has five military Troops grouped according to Nation strength and named after letters of the Hebrew alphabet, each governed by an appointed commanding officer or CO (who doesn't necessarily need to fall into the specific range) under the direct command of the Minister of Defence. Under the Defence regime of KingJarkko, each of the lowest three troops has an executive officer (XO). The ranks of the CO and XO are Major-General and Captain respectively. The current officials are: Commanding Officers #Order of the Dragon (20,000+ NS) - Dracul Riva Bearclaw, Demiria #Teutonic Knights (12,000-19,999 NS) - Grand Master doitfoJesus, Shearercraft #Knights of Santiago (7,000-11,999 NS) - Grand Master rekh127, Holy Empire of Rekh #Hospitaller (3,000-6,999 NS) - Grand Master CVTWayne, Hintonia #Knights Templar (0-2,999 NS) - Grand Master Bolak, Techland Executive Officers #Hospitaller - Squire Cbuzz24, Angle All full CCC members are instantly members of a Troop, without having to sign up, and all movement between troops depends solely on a nation's NS. CCC newcomers are referred to as "Initiates" outside the military realm, and as "Cadets" inside it. However in times of combat, these function under the auspices of the same CO that they would if they were full members. = List of Members with wiki pages = *Demiria - ruled by Riva Bearclaw *Displaced Calvinists - ruled by Sheldomar *Santa Anglia - ruled by Jacomus *Pashmenish - ruled by SirDavidCrowe *Manifest Destiny - ruled by nate1865 *The Foundation - ruled by Master Waldo *Uralica - ruled by KingJarkko *Blue Cosmos - ruled by The Kaiser *Epiclesis - ruled by Ogden Chichester *Techland - ruled by Phillip Lirile Bolak *Eastern Australia - ruled by Cooper I *Ulster Isle - ruled by King Crowe *The Holy Empire of Rekh - ruled by Rekh127 *Royal St Andrews - ruled by Statmeister *La Farlede - ruled by Salmacis *Neu Germania - ruled by Lord Gerhardt Messchner *Caspia - ruled by Vojav *Eagles Landing - ruled by Buzzboygt *Hephzibah Palatinate - ruled by Anton Chenoa II = See Also = Nicknames of CCC Members CCC Jargon = Links = CCC Forum Recruitment Video category:Christian Coalition of Countries category:Alliances = Footnotes = = Banners = category:Alliances category:Unspecified team alliances category:Christian Coalition of Countries